User talk:Ash622
Why do you even ask, hon? Of course! What color should it be? ;) And so I was...Running...And Running...And Running...From love 00:49, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Random spaces SO That You can see you it looks :P Does you like? And so I was...Running...And Running...And Running...From love 01:13, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hii Ashy ;'D Thanks for leavin' me a message. :3 How are yuu:?? Grayspot (talk) 04:58, January 3, 2013 (UTC)Grayspot I'm actually very active on this chat!~ :D |} |} YOU HAS TO JUDGE WHEN YE GET BACK FROM WRETLINGGGGG All things must rise to ashAnd all things must burn to AshThis is the legacy of Ash 22:31, January 9, 2013 (UTC) What should it have on it? :3 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Problem?I thought not 23:50, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ash I posted all that chat stuff on my profile XDDDDDDDD Hey Ash. Just your widdle Roobear stopping by to say... I LUBBB YOUUU <3 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Problem?I thought not 20:38, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Well you shall or my Unicorn Footies will be on your trail >:D And you shall judge too. XD BOTH contests :P ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Problem?I thought not 21:33, January 20, 2013 (UTC) But you'd do it for Robo. Right? Of course you would ;) You l-o-v-e me WAY too much not to :D btw, you should read Red Mane, since you liked After The Storm so much *hinthint* <3 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Problem?I thought not 21:44, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Ash! Le hai! Just saying hi :3 ~tangle (Misty's servant) Good luck with that. I thinks its fair to aay the whole wiki is litetred with lazyness xD You should judge though cos I love you most <3 And,well, no one was commenting so I felt the need to advertise xD ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Problem?I thought not 01:11, January 21, 2013 (UTC) P.S DO MY OPINION ASH! I HAS WAITED VERY MUCHLY ~Tangle Nah, not really :P I'm waiting for some space to appear in mai stomach so that I can have desert x) After that I'll probably make a new sig, just cause I've had this one way too long for my liking... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Problem?I thought not 01:16, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I had my pie. It was good x) <-- I just discovered that face and I love it x) <-- See I did it again x) <-And again! x) <-- Alright I'll stop that now x) And yes. I get sick of them way too quickly x) <-- and again x) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Problem?I thought not 02:00, January 21, 2013 (UTC) YES I WILL! Its gonna be the first thing I do today x) <--- MWAHAHAHHAHA x) Love ya Ash. DONT FORGET TO JUDGE x) <---again.... x) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Problem?I thought not 15:29, January 21, 2013 (UTC) The story one x) <3 you Ash. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Problem?I thought not 18:43, January 21, 2013 (UTC) x) Well, I worked harder on that one so I want the results of it first xD Just so you know the three finished (or in Rainy's case, almost finished) stories are The Black or The Bracken, Blazing Fire Unseen and A Tail of Two Cats :D <3 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Problem?I thought not 19:00, January 21, 2013 (UTC) '*puppy face* BUT YOU PROMISEDDD *braks into tears* ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Problem?I thought not 19:08, January 21, 2013 (UTC) It shall be judged by tonight though... *shifty eyes* ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Problem?I thought not 19:29, January 21, 2013 (UTC) My birthday? What does that have to do with ANYTHING xDDD ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Problem?I thought not 19:41, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Ahaha LOL. Can't cuz of stalkers and you know *shifty eyes*. These messages aren't exactly private :/ What if I showed you the picture for our HailXRain fanfiction? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Problem?I thought not 20:06, January 21, 2013 (UTC) YOUR PICTAAAA ':D I added a glowly effect and all x) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Problem?I thought not 20:15, January 21, 2013 (UTC) And Yes, yes we must <3 Awh stop makin me blush, youuu x) *dances* now you have to judge :P And hurry up :D It's been like... days... xD ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Problem?I thought not 20:23, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Judge? xDDD ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Problem?I thought not 02:04, January 22, 2013 (UTC) OMG YUS! VERY surprised but VERY VERY happy xD ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Problem?I thought not 03:00, January 22, 2013 (UTC) <3 I LOVE YOU ASH <3 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Problem?I thought not 03:19, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey ASh! Canneth ye pleaseth judge my contest ? :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Wanna hear a joke about cats?']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' Just kitten!]] 17:46, January 26, 2013 (UTC) The Rescue <--- :] Pretty Little KittiesClawlessPurrfect 17:48, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Sure, you can make me a signature. Surprise me on the colors/background color! :D Furgoogy! (talk) 13:18, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Make it say what my signature already says. 12:49, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ULCH, forgot to log in. What I want it to say is my signature already, or you can just write 'Diamobd'. Either is fine. Furgoogy! (talk) 12:51, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah..It'll need some explaining..xD Thanks! Furgoogy! (talk) 01:20, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ash, Moon and I are doing a collab, and if you want your cat to be in it, fill out this form. :D Cat's Name: Rank: Appearence: Personality: Thanks! [[User:Mistybird|'I'm awesome, I'm awesome, ']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'''I'm awesome, the whole world has to answer once again to tell you who's awesome! #Bad]] I miss you so dearly, because ITS BEEN FOREVER!!! And you still have to judge the contest :3 But nowthe queenhas been... Overthrown 01:33, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Ashy! I finally finished the finale of The Hidden. And episode 1 of Season 2, New Era, is dedicated to YOU! <3 :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Rainsplash']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' ☁']] 20:07, March 2, 2013 (UTC) '*Waves wand* You... Must... Judge... >:D But nowthe queenhas been... Overthrown 22:51, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Heyo! Your episode of The Hidden is done! I hope you like it <33333333[[User:Rainsplash987|'What do you mean I'm not perfect?]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| You just went down...]][[Imprisoned| the wrong road']] 21:23, March 9, 2013 (UTC) merpppp 17:51, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Ah, but I did that entirely on purpose, Ash ;) 18:48, March 17, 2013 (UTC) OMG ur still on... So bored [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Ice']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Feather']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Crane']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|' is the new ]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'''Bush]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Song']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Trout']] 08:20, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Can't wait! :DDDDDDD <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|'Hello']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' Seattle']][[Wishes From Seattle|' I am a mountaineer...]][[Hello Seattle| In the hills, and highlands''']] 19:37, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Ash! Hi! IC? The universe divided as the heart and mind collided. 19:42, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Ashy Bear, Is Cindermask a Warrior or Elder (SummerClan)? Please let me know ASAP! ~Tangle